In most retail footwear stores, thong-type footwear products such as flip-flops or sandals are commonly displayed for sale on shoe racks or hung on a hook or the like. Generally, the entire inventory of models and sizes of these footwear products are available in the showroom for customers. It is customary for the customers to try different models and sizes of their choices in the showroom. However, this presents an issue of mixing up of the footwear products since the footwear products are frequently scattered randomly on the showroom floor after the customers try them on. In addition, it is difficult to track each piece of the footwear products and can be stolen by the customers without security tags. The security tags can be enclosed in or attached to a variety of different devices, such as holder or housing, which accommodate the electronic tag and are used to attach the tags to an article. This also presents both manufacturing and assembling issues, which increase the cost and product complexity.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved footwear security display hanger to prevent mix-up of models and sizes of footwear products and theft by consumers.